


Marked with Need

by j2isdaddy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mark of Cain, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j2isdaddy/pseuds/j2isdaddy
Summary: Dean is beyond frustrated that he can't find a cure for the Mark of Cain.  He ends up taking his aggression out on you...and you love it!!





	Marked with Need

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the scene in the season 10 finale where Dean destroys the motel room because he knows he's at the end of his rope where the Mark is concerned.

Being with Dean while he struggled against the Mark of Cain was like riding a roller coaster with a grizzly bear. There were days I wanted to walk out of the bunker and never look back. But in reality, I loved that man more than my own life. And I knew that his behavior lately was coming from the Mark and its dark power. There were days that I had to tell myself that with every breath I took. Other times, I saw the Dean I fell in love with shine through ...maybe for a moment, maybe for a few hours. And I savored those bright moments. 

This hunt I had accompanied Dean on had been cake...a nest of five newly minted vamps that took us all of fifteen minutes to do away with. But every time Dean killed anything, the Mark grew stronger. I used the excuse of a beer run to get out of the motel room for a bit. Sometimes when Dean was this close to the edge, it was better just to give him some space. 

When I returned, I could hear glass breaking and heavy things being tossed around in our room. I could hear his anguish as he was crying out and cursing himself for not finding a way to get rid of the Mark. I slowly opened the door, making sure that nothing was flying my way. When our eyes met, it took him a moment to come back to himself. And when he did, there was fire in his eyes. He grabbed my purse and the six-pack and tossed them to the corner, then reached around me to slam the door shut.

Before I realized what was happening, he had me turned around and pinned to the door with his entire body. I was somewhere between shocked and highly aroused. He’d grabbed my hair to pull my head back and was nibbling and licking my neck. He almost growled when he spoke, “I need you so fucking bad right now, baby!!”

As he ground his hips into my ass, I could feel how hard he was and this only fanned the flames of need and desire burning inside me. All I could do was whimper a barely audible “Yes Sir—I’m yours...”

He grabbed my wrists, pinning them above my head and very purposely rubbed himself against me. I reacted instinctively pressing my ass back into his with equal pressure rewarding me with a deep groan from Dean’s throat. With the other hand, he slowly, torturously reached up my skirt and began to caress me everywhere but the one spot that ached for his touch. But I silently vowed that I wouldn’t break, that I would NOT beg. The torment seemed to last for hours....teasingly Dean would skim his fingers just under the lace edge of my panties as if he was about to do what I so desperately needed. We had always pushed each other’s buttons in situations like this, but it had never gone on this long. I was seriously close to tears; I could already feel my slick trickling down my thighs. Finally, he brutally pushed my thighs apart but hesitated…as if testing to see what it took to make me crack.

I broke my vow and pleaded, “Baby, I can only take so much torture...if all you’re going to do is—....”

In one fell swoop, I was facing him and he had two fingers me. I was trying to remember how to breathe when he looked down at me and said, “All you had to do was ask, sweetheart” as he began moving his fingers in and out. I don’t think I have ever cum that quickly in my life. My knees gave way but he caught me and carried me to the bed. But I went to the floor and onto my knees. He stood towering over me, with his arms crossed against his chest waiting to see what I’d do next. I looked up and said, “I need to taste you.”

“What was that? I think you meant to say, ‘I need to taste you, SIR—‘ “

“I need to taste you, Sir.”

“That’s much better.”

I took his erection in my hand and then my mouth, taking as much of him in as possible...and then some. I’d never experienced him being this hard before and it was thrilling. He still stood tense, as if he was afraid to let go and possibly lose control. I began slowly taking him in and then gently sucking as I came back up and delicately licked his tip, tasting the few drops waiting on me. He let out a sound akin to a growl, grabbing the back of my head by my hair. He began to buck his hips in rhythm with my mouth, pushing his cock further and further down my throat than I thought possible. But suddenly, my head was jerked back and off of him. “Damn, baby girl... you keep that up and I won’t last long enough to fuck you properly like I want.”

I smiled and jokingly made an attempt to take his throbbing cock back into my mouth. This time my head was yanked back hard and swift and I was actually alarmed for a split second because of the heat in Dean’s eyes. But I had no time to think as I was roughly shoved onto my back and he made quick work of ridding both of us of our remaining clothes. He knelt between my legs, his mouth only a couple of inches away from my sex. He licked down one thigh and up the other. He went to the juncture of my inner thigh and sucked hard in different places. He wouldn’t be the only one with a mark once we were done. I almost sat completely up in the instant that he ran his hot tongue from hole to clit. His tongue was like liquid silk running over my pussy and it took my breath away.

Moments later, he was at my breasts with a look of determination. Taking my left nipple into his mouth, he began sucking, licking, and biting with the expertise that came from knowing exactly what your partner liked. I arched up towards him in response. He used the opportunity to slip one arm under me. I could feel his hardness brushing against me and it fueled the raging fire growing low inside of me.

It was as if he read my mind because, in one fluid movement, his arm lifted my hips to meet his. Then he effortlessly slipped his massive dick inside me, swift and hard and all the way to the hilt. I gasped as I was stretched in the most pleasurable way possible. 

Immediately, he set a brutal pace and a tightening began low and deep inside me. I was on the verge of cumming when suddenly, Dean slid himself out of me, causing an involuntary whimper to escape my throat. He turned me over and scooted me to where I could hold onto the headboard. He barked from behind me, “I'm about to fuck you hard...harder than you’ve ever been fucked. So hard that days from now, you’ll still feel it. Deep enough that you’ll never forget it. Do you understand me??”

“Yesssss Sir!!!”

He took me from behind and this new position hit that magic spot deep inside me. It wasn’t long until my own juices were flowing down my legs and I was sustaining one long moan....my head spinning from sheer pleasure. Without missing a beat, Dean pushed my hair aside and bit me right on the back of my neck and didn’t let go. I knew I’d have teeth marks tomorrow but I honestly did not care. He knew how much I loved it and kept his mouth clamped down and pounded me even harder. Something almost animalistic was unleashed deep inside me, and as my orgasm hit, I screamed and growled at the same time as wave after wave washed over me. Just a minute later, I felt Dean dig himself into me harder than ever as we both gasped for air. At that moment, he shot his hot cum deep inside of me. We froze in that position but it wasn’t long till my legs felt like jelly and Dean gently laid us down on the bed. I was almost asleep when I heard, “Now how ‘bout one of those beers?”

I smiled to myself because, for the time being, MY Dean was back and the Mark was a distant afterthought.


End file.
